Usuario discusión:LordGyarados/Archivo 1
Bienvenido a Wikijuegos Una enciclopedia donde se trata todos los aspectos relacionados con los videojuegos. 22:26 14 mar 2008 (UTC) ¿Qué artículo quieres que sea destacado en portada? Pues eso que qué artículo de los tuyos quieres que ponga en la portada, durante los próximos 7 u 8 meses (Bueno, a no ser que suceda un milagro y esto reviva, y vuelva a funcionar con normalidad...) 21:15 12 nov 2008 (UTC) Ohh, en serio?! Que notición!! Finalmente dejaremos de ver al StarCraft! De los artículos que hice el que mas me ha gustado y mas me costó es el de Kirby (saga). Pero si debe ser estrictamente un videojuego es este: Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land.--lordmagikarp 21:28 12 nov 2008 (UTC) Premio Por todo tu trabajo. -- 22:48 18 feb 2009 (UTC) Oh Yeah!! Gracias Gudproyect por el reconocimiento! Continuaré con mi misión de dar mas artículos propios a esta Wiki. --lordmagikarp 02:02 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Con todo lo que has trabajado, no tenías ni un premio. Te lo mereces.-- 21:52 22 feb 2009 (UTC) Subida de nivel ¿Te apetece ser administrador de Wikijuegos? Recibes unas herramientas especiales para bloquear usuarios, borrar páginas, proteger páginas contra vandalismos, y más cosas.-- 19:05 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Vaya!! Agradezco la confianza. La verdad que si me gustaría, pienso que cuidaré mejor a esta Wiki con esas herramientas ya que me paso casi a diario últimamente . --lordmagikarp 01:21 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Destacar un nuevo artículo ¿Que te parece? ¿Destacamos otro de los tuyos? Lo nomino al Salón Recreativo y lo votamos, ya sabes, burocracia.-- 23:59 1 may 2009 (UTC) Suena bien!! De mis artículos, los que mas me gustarían para la portada son: Sir Meta Knight o Satellaview. Nomina el que te parezca mas adecuado a la portada. lordmagikarp 16:58 2 may 2009 (UTC) :Vale. Les echo un vistazo, y allá que van.-- 20:58 6 may 2009 (UTC) Secciones repetidas Wikitrucos:Age of Empires II y Wikitrucos:Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings están repetidos, por lo que opino que se borre el primero, ya que el segundo dirije a un artículo existente, en cambio el otro dirije a uno inexistente: Jorghex 02:58 1 jun 2009 (UTC) Gracias por reportar Jorghex, como dijiste, ambos eran iguales así que borré el primero.--lordmagikarp 16:52 1 jun 2009 (UTC) Dark-Zell Lo he bloqueado por una semana por vándalo y amenazador.-- 21:12 5 jun 2009 (UTC) Esta muy bien, dejó en claro que su intención era insultar, así que no vale la pena.--lordmagikarp 21:30 5 jun 2009 (UTC) Concurso en MK Hola Lordmagikarp!! He visto que videojuego.wikia.com se expandirá como es.gaming... lo que tendrá la info de las wikias de video juegos, bueno, el motivo de mi visita es que hay un concurso reciente en Mortal Kombat Inferno y quisiera que usted y varios de los usuarios de ésta wikia fueran los jueces. Verán, es un concurso de la mejor captura de Sub-Zero, y la votación tendría que ser cerrada a los usuarios de la wikia para evitar favoritísmos, la votación sería por medio de alguna página o blog mencionando la captura que elijan y el porqué, y la captura con más votaciones ganaría. Aqui puede ver el concurso: http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Concurso:_Kapturas ... espero su respuesta, un saludo...--[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 01:58 20 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo, Lordmagikarp!! sobre el concurso, ya se ha completado el tiempo de recibir las capturas, ahora falta la votación. Para eso sería un honor si tú y varios de los usuarios de Wikijuegos puedieran hacer un blog o en una página de discusión la votación de las capturas también dándo una opinión sobre la captura seleccionada por cada usuario. Como dato la captura del usuario DEM no es válida (como regla debe ser una captura original y la de él es un promo de la página oficial pueden verlo aqui: http://www.mortalkombat.com/download/stills/mk-annihilation/index.shtml y excepto el primero que es el mío (es solo un ejemplo para dar). Un saludo!!! --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 14:25 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Invitación a wiki. Hola Lordmagikarp veo que has estado editando mucho en los articulos de kirby así que te invito a: Kirbypedia un pequeño proyecto que estaba abandonado pero que adopte hace unos dias, no tiene muchos articulos pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo podre agregarle la informacion necesaria, eres libre de entrar y si quieres de aportar pero si no, no importa :).--'Master-Jacob' - Discusión 01:44 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias por la invitación Master Jacob. Esta muy buena la idea, hice muchos artículos de Kirby para Wikijuegos así que puedo ayudarles con todo lo que tenga que ver con videojuegos de Kirby. --'Usuario:Lordmagikarp' - Discusión 01:44 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Hazme un favor Es que no lo puedo hacer sin poderes de admin , y en Metal Gear hay un cacao... #Borra Metal Gear (serie). En teoría no se debería usar, en favor de usar Metal Gear (saga) #Borra Metal Gear (ya existe Metal Gear (juego)) #Traslada Metal Gear (saga) a Metal Gear Debería quedar *Metal Gear: página de la saga *Metal Gear (saga): redirección a la página de la saga Metal Gear *Metal Gear (juego): página del juego 11:10 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Bueno, ya esta hecho.--lordmagikarp 17:24 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Otro favor te pido En MediaWiki:Licenses cambia la primera línea por ésta *Sin licencia|No sé la licencia o no corresponde con ninguna otra opción. Es para usar la misma plantilla que la que se pone automáticamente cuando no se elige licencia 06:38 22 oct 2009 (UTC) Y también se puede borrar la redirección Plantilla:SinLicencia 06:44 22 oct 2009 (UTC). Ok, Chixpy.--lordmagikarp 01:36 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Vuelvo para lo de siempre . En MediaWiki:Uploadtext al final del todo pone Category:Categoría:Sprites de videojuegos, debería ser Category:Sprites de videojuegos 18:51 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok, ya está. lordmagikarp 20:05 10 nov 2009 (UTC)) Dudas Tengo varias dudas sobre cosas que he estado aplazando hasta ahora, ya que has hecho ediciones relevantes, porque no tengo muy claro como hacerlo: ;Categorías por desarrollador, diseñador, publicador y sagas. :Yeah, estas están claran. Incluso el hacer una plantilla que categorice y enlace de forma automática tipo es sencillo. Pero se nos presenta un problema, por ejemplo Fatal Fury Special el desarrollador es SNK (o alguna de sus suscursales/empresas internas)... pero la que la versión en SNES está desarrollada por Takara al igual que muchas otras conversiones y no sé como solucionar el tema: :*¿Poner a los dos desarrolladores?, la más factible... por el momento, ya que en un futuro muy lejano a lo mejor/peor habría que recategorizar y al estilo Categoría: Videojuegos desarrollados por para :*¿Poner solo el de la versión principal? (Aquí habría que plantearse cuál es la versión principal), en principio ese era la idea original de las subpáginas de "comparar versiones" y que cada versión usara su "infobox juego" aunque sea en la misma página. Tiene la ventaja de que se salvan de una tacada los siguientes plantemientos. Pero tengo mis dudas y no me termina de convencer, ya que en lo de las versiones podrían ir las versiones en sí del sistema principal Super Mario Bros. 3 y se acaarían juntando churras con merinas :Lo mismo para publicadores, con la salvedad de que puede haber varios para un mismo juego... Las sagas o debería haber ningún problema ;Categorías para distribuidor :Esta pasa lo mismo que la anterior... pero con más miga, ya que cada distribuidor tiene su licencia para diferentes zonas. Es decir; una categoría Categoría:Videojuegos distribuidos por de para ;Zonas :Es evidente que J, U y E son zonas en las cuales un mismo juego puede tener fechas de lanzamiento y distribuidores diferentes. Añadí Corea y Australia porque las usabas no sé dónde (y falta otra importante que es América del Sur, por ejemplo Capcom saca versiones Hispanic para vuestro mercado... Usuario_Discusión:Onipsis/Archivo_2#Una_preguntilla). El problema es que no sé hasta que profundidad llegar ahí (porque por ejemplo se podrían incluir China, Rusia o Swazilandia) ;Lanzamientos :Pues al igual que los desarrolladores y demás, el sistema también relevante a la hora de categorizar. ;Sistemas :La plantilla de sistemas es un monstruo y como tal optaría por simplificar las cosas, por ejemplo ZX Spectrum sea la categoría para los juegos de ZX Spectrum, Spectrum 128, Spectrum 2, Spectrum +2A, Spectrum +3 y demás macedonias aunque existan juegos exclusivos para las versiones más avanzadas. Al igual que por ejemplo Game Boy no se diferencie si el juego es para la normal, la Pocket, la Color o la Super Game Boy. ;Galerías de imágenes :En el cuadro vacío de la infobox del juego siempre he tenido en mente poner una galería de imágenes pero con la duda de como organizarlo, no sé si dejarlo al libre albedrío como son las páginas para los créditos o forzar de alguna forma que se ponga la carátula, parte trasera, título, imagen en juego, soporte (foto del CD, cartucho o disco). Además esto sería para cada versión. ;Más infooxes :Tengo que pensar como hacer las infoboxes para los personajes mitológicos, sagas, etc. No es por nad visual, sino porque al usarlas se garantiza una mínima categorízación que permite mantenimiento más sencillo. Si se decide añadir o quitar algún dato relevante, o simplemente su aspecto, tan solo hace falta cambiarlo en la plantilla correspondiente. Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre todo esto. 20:13 12 nov 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Lo que ya no estaría de acuerdo sería en categorizar por número de jugadores o edad recomendada. ---- Bien recapitulemos: ;Desarrolladores : Entonces en la página principal del juego. Es decir: :: que mostraría algo como por ejemplo: SNES: Nintendo y categorizaría en Categoría:Videojuegos desarrollados por Nintendo independientemente del sistema. Aun así mira lo de los lanzamientos. ;Distribuidores :Uhm, ya sé que puede parecer difícil la distinción pero el problema es que muchas veces en muchos sitios no ven la diferencia y acreditan inadecuadamente... (sobre todo las revistas de videojuego, XD XD), soy reacio a quitarla para muestra ejemplo práctico: : USA Japon :Miramos una reconocida página de videojuegos... Ups, pues según las imágenes, Hudson es el distribuidor en EEUU y Naxat en Japón (de hecho el desarrollador y publicador es Naxat), otra compañía a la que se le sobrevalora es Sunsoft en verdad ya que algunos y bastante conocidos son de una compañía llamada Taxan aunque parezca que no... (Desconozco si Taxan tiene algo que ver con Naxat del ejemplo). Curioso: Gamespot compró hace tiempo a Gamefaqs y y este lo indica bién XD XD De hecho no me extrañaría que las páginas de EE.UU. pusieran que el Pac-Man lo hizo Midway... :Por eso es una cosa no borraría, casi prefiero quitar el publicador antes que el distribuidor ;Zonas : , vale pues lo dejamos como está por ahora, si necesitas alguna más tan solo es editar las plantillas. ;Lanzamientos : Esto entonces lo dejamos como está también (en sincronía con el desarrollador y demás de no especificar el sistema en las categorías) : es dónde te puedo mostrar claramente el problema al que me refiero y tú mismo has demostrado, es: La plantilla:Lanzamiento maneja también juegos cancelados ( , sí ya sé que no lo pone en la ayuda...), si no se le indica el sistema, no categorizará el sistema sino que como mucho podrá poner, como pone, Categoría:Videojuegos cancelados , y sin embargo creas Categoría:Videojuegos cancelados de Game Boy Color‎. Si se le podría indicar el sistema se podría hacer añadiera esa categoría (bueno en verdad lo cambiaría a que se añadieran Categoría:Todos los videojuegos cancelados y Categoría:Videojuegos cancelados de ). ;Sistemas :Ahí es a lo que te iba, es que la Game Boy normal y la Game Boy Color, no las diferenciaría (la Advance por supuesto que va aparte) lo único que cambia es la pantalla y , sí, algunos juegos son exclusivo de la GBC que no funcionan en GB; pero es que es el mismo caso que el mismo caso que los Spectrum; el Commodore 64 y el Commodore 128; los Amstrad CPC;... (lo siento solo se me ocurren ejemplos de ordenadores ahora mismo). ;Infoboxes : entonces Compañía, Videoconsolas (lo llamaremos sistemas para incluir los ordenadores), Sagas, mitológico; se pueden ir haciendo campos : Está hecha así explícitamente para que sea lo más genérica posible y no tener 1000 infoboxes de personajes distintas, incluso esto medio arrepentido de tener apartados "Rol", "Tipo" y "Origen"... el apartado "especial" fue puesto para poner todo aquello que sea específico del personaje en el juego/saga en cuestión, como por ejemplo: Áyax#Age of Mythology (de hecho a sido una casualidad que hace poco haya hecho esa prueba...). :Sin embargo, nada impide hacer extensiones de la infobox (es decir otra infobox para que vaya dentro de la principal) que se meta en el apartado "especial". Un ejemplo para aclararlo }} Aquí, de forma personal (entre tú y yo), hay datos que me la refanfinfla y veo una estupidez, por ejemplo medidas, gustos y demás datos accesorios (como tu muestras en tu blog), esto ya lo he dicho más de una vez pero no tengo ganas de buscarlo. De hecho muchas veces quien escribe esos datos ignora que a veces los juegos ya tienen unos datos el 4 de febrero hay que felicitar a Ken Masters XD XD XD Bueno, creo que mañana comenzaré con las Infoboxes, (por cierto si te preguntas porque el nombre tan raro "JuegoInfobox" "PersonajeInfobox" era porque había pedido que nos pusieran tal y como lo tienen aquí pero no nos hicieron mucho caso ) 02:24 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Jaja!! En los datos de Street Fighter siempre le meten busto-cintura-cadera (WTF!?). Lo único en lo que insisto es en separar al Game Boy del Game Boy Color, aunque tienen cierto nivel de compatibilidad son dos consolas distintas y los juegos que se lanzaron para una o para otra están claramente identificados como tales.--lordmagikarp 23:41 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Borrar Hola Lordmagikarp, podrias borrar Grand Theft Auto 3?, el verdadero nombre es Grand Theft Auto III, con numeros romanos y no seria correcto redirigirlo, bueno, por lo menos ese acuerdo se llego en la Grand Theft Encyclopedia XD.--'Master-Jacob' - Discusión 21:56 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Saludos Master Jacob, veo que ya trasladaste la página al nombre correcto, en este caso es mejor que Grand Theft Auto 3 quede así como está ahora con una redirección, de modo que si viene alguien y busca o escribe en un artículo Grand Theft Auto 3, automáticamente se lo redirige a Grand Theft Auto III como debe ser. --lordmagikarp 23:14 12 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ok, como digas, otro favor, borra esto: Pokemon oro corazon y alma de plata, el nombre esta mal asi que no deberia redireccionar.--'Master-Jacob' - Discusión 23:59 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Otra vez requiero tus servicios Veamos: *Cambiar MediaWiki:Createplate-Juego por: |wiki = |artículo = |imagen = |diseñador = |desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otro = }} Argumento Mecánica Otros datos Curiosidades Referencias Vease también Enlaces externos Los cambios de la infobox son un nuevo campo para los géneros que no son géneros de videojuegos sino temáticas; publicador, nº jugadores y otra pasan a un segundo plano (siguen funcionando, aunque las habría borrado), y la plantilla:género de videojuego tiene dos parámetros. * En MediaWiki:Createplate-Saga poner esto (hace unos días que creé la infobox): | wiki = | artículo = | imagen = | compañía = | año = | especial = }} Argumento Evolución Otras cosas Curiosidades Juegos pertenecientes a esta saga Referencias Vease también Enlaces externos Plantilla:SistemaInfobox está en proceso pero no sé que propiedades ponerle. 21:52 1 mar 2010 (UTC) :Gracias por copiarlo. :La infoboxes de WP como es lógico suelen la primera fuente de inspiración... pero tengo que organizar ideas. En wikipedia solo muestran unos datos, en Wikijuegos mejor que además signifiquen algo. :Respecto a lo del publicador; es que entre el diseñador, desarrollador, distribuidor, publicador este último es que nunca está claro y normalmente coincide el distribuidor en su país de origen. Realmente cuando lo he puesto a sido porque lo pone en WP-en o en Pac-Man (juego) copiando el distribuidor de japón (claro que entonces lo hacía a mano XD). He tardado en contestar porque he estado buscando una conversación en la que defendía la separación de los 4 (con ejemplo y todo) pero es impracticable. Como ya he comentado la idea no es que pase a segundo plano, sino que ya hace tiempo que lo pretendía haber quitado del todo. 23:15 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Lo de publicador lo uso así porque siempre lo encuentro así en los demás sitios que consulto como GameFAQS o Gamespot. Pero no encuentro diferencias entre publicador y distribuidor que parecen ser lo mismo en la mayoría de los casos, asi que, si vamos a usar "distribuidor" en lugar de "publicador" no creo que haya mucha diferencia, siempre se los trata como sinónimos.--lordmagikarp 16:28 3 mar 2010 (UTC) :El me ha jugado una mala pasada: En MediaWiki:Createplate-Juego y MediaWiki:Createplate-Saga: :Donde hay: | nombre = Createplate-LoQueSea :Sustitúyelo por | nombre = : y en En MediaWiki:Createplate-Juego |otro = por | otros = : 13:41 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Tengo 2 mensajes 1 mira mi blog de ziclomio 2 de bajo kazooie en meristation y 2 si quieres videos de kirby crystal shards coge de Videos de jesulito 32 en you tube el martes o el lunes de hoy estará terminado la guía de kyrby crystal dhards en ingles salen las terminaciones de los 6 primeros mundos:La pradera de kyrby,Un desierto con ruinas,Un mar con playas,unas montañas y selvas con volcanes,una zona nevada moderna y unas praderas con ciudades de hadas y el castillo de los reyes de ripple star.Falta la zona final el planeta oscuro que estaba dentro de la reina.Dark Star donde el jefe final 02 un Ojo gigante malvado ataca no te lo pierdAS YO NO NO SE Bueo adiso. Adiso amigo!--lordmagikarp 04:34 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Kirby es la ley eso es todo kirby es la ley gracias por poner eso y la final de dram land ta facilita (debe ser por que le disparo a lo loco al de empresas pesadilla) pero el rey dididi ta cañon Ben10almaximo 05:49 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno!--lordmagikarp 04:33 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Trasladar Hola Lord!, podrías borrar Super Smash Bros.? es para permitir el traslado de Super Smash Bros hacia esa página .-- 22:22 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Cuales son los requisitos para hacer plantillas? y donde se ponen? Gracias.... -KOFgamer Discusión 26/04/10 16:04 Mientras no sea nada demasiado fuera de tema, algo indebido o algo repetido, se pueden hacer plantillas de todo tipo para colocarlas en donde te hagan falta: Para las páginas de usuarios, infoboxes para los artículos, administrativas. Aquí puedes echar un vistazo al tutorial sobre plantillas en Wikijuegos: Ayuda:Plantillas.--lordmagikarp 21:17 26 abr 2010 (UTC)